


Come Get Me

by tobiyos



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Jealous Mishima, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyos/pseuds/tobiyos
Summary: “You like me, don’t you Ren?”Ren huffs a laugh against his mouth. “What’s gotten into you?”Andoh.Mishima doesn’t like that at all.--Mishima's boyfriend has a lot more friends than he thinks he's comfortable with.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970752
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Come Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dude this fic hehehe this one was so fun to write.
> 
> I feel like I don't play with how overbearing Mishima can get enough and now that I've tripped and fallen into it I do not know if I can go back. Also Ren needs a break. Like just over the corse of P5 he needs to get the shit fucked out of him one good time. He deserves it.
> 
> Kinktober day 17: Jealousy

Mishima has never been a jealous person.

Granted, he never had anything to _be_ jealous over before Ren; his classmates weren’t lying when they’d said he was a nobody. But Ren shows up at Shujin and Mishima feels like he’s hitting the pavement hard for the first time in his life, glancing up dazed at the first pretty boy to show him attention.

And it’s a fucking miracle when Ren likes him _back_ , when he just laughs while Mishima blushes and stutters through a confession. Later Ren tells him he thought it was cute (cute!) and Mishima feels like the goddamn grinch with his heart growing three sizes too large.

Ren is tall, and dark, and mysterious, and they start dating even when he’s friends with Ann Takamaki _and_ Ryuji Sakamoto, who’s looks both defy preference and platonic feelings. He’d had easy pickings no matter where he looked, and he’d still chosen Mishima. _Mishima_.

And it makes him so happy. He loves walking home with Ren every day, holding his hand, getting taken on dates to planetariums and amusement parks and expensive restaurants. (He doesn’t know where Ren gets the money for it, and he doesn’t ask.) Not to mention the fact that Mishima _knows_ the sex is great, even though he doesn’t really have anything to compare it to.

The one thing he wasn’t really prepared for—even though he should have been, looking back on it—was just how _popular_ Ren would become. He was content to let his boyfriend remain the scary delinquient that got whispered about behind his back, but the more time passes, the more Ren goes from terrifying delinquent to attractive bad boy, and Mishima feels his blood boil when girls in class giggle about him because that’s _his_ boyfriend.

And Ren seems to just keep piling on the “friends.” It feels like they can’t go out anymore without bumping into some no name someone or other that wants to know how he’s doing, and Mishima can only handle so many pretty girls _accidentally_ running into his boyfriend before he snaps.

He’s helping Ren in Kawakami’s classroom well after school has ended—apparently he’s got some kind of agreement with Kawakami, that _also_ pisses him off—when Ren glances up from the book they’re sharing to smile at the door. “Hey, Haru.”

If Mishima turns his head and sees a pretty girl, he’s going to scream.

…oh, she’s _gorgeous_.

She’s got the innocent beauty look Mishima used to _love_ until he realized he preferred tall dark and handsome, bouncy brown hair and cute pink lips, and her face flushes a familiar red when Ren addresses her. Mishima hates her instantly, wants to snarl and curl up in Ren’s lap like a possessive housecat.

“Amamiya-kun! I was just dropping by to tell you the sun tomatoes are ready for harvest! Are you free to come by later today?”

Mishima glances up to find Ren looking at him, and pride swells in his chest. “Sorry,” he says, gaze peeling away for barely more than a second. “I’ve already got plans. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow works!” Haru says brightly, hands coming together in front of her. “Enjoy your evening!” and then she’s off down the hall, and Mishima lets go of the breath he was holding.

“You didn’t think I was gonna ditch you, right?” Ren says, bumping their shoulders together.

Mishima does his best to give a nonchalant shrug. “I know you’re busy. I wouldn’t have minded.” It’s a fucking lie. He would have held onto it every day until it broke him, and then he’d go crying to Ren and he’d probably say something sweet and comforting like _always_ and they’ll move on.

But jealousy is an ugly thing.

Mishima doesn’t see him the next day, because he’s off with _Haru_ planting sun tomatoes. He works spitefully on the Phantom Thieves website and briefly considers changing the question to _Is the leader of the phantom thieves a cheating son of a bitch?_

He meets Ren is Kawakami’s classroom again, and feels like locking the door, just so no one can come by. Kawakami tells them if they’re going to hang out, they have to clean, though, so Mishima has to duck into one of the supply closets and pull out some disinfecting spray, and when he comes back out, he of course sees Ren in the doorway talking to some member of the track team.

Mishima _knows_ his boyfriend is popular. He _knows_ and he’s fine with it, but it’s been a long week, and he didn’t get to see him yesterday, and his stupid popular boyfriend is standing in the door of their classroom talking to someone taller and faster than he is. He clicks his tongue and then sniffs, setting the disinfectant spray down on a desk by the closet.

“Ren,” he says firmly, watching as Ren throws a questioning glance over his shoulder. “Come here.” He vaguely hears Ren make some kind of excuse to the track team member, before Ren turns around, and Mishima clears his throat. “Shut the door.”

Ren freezes, taking in Mishima’s posture, the tension in his shoulders and how hard he’s probably gripping the desk he’s leaning against, and his back goes a little straighter. “It’s not like anybody is here right now—”

“Shut the door,” Mishima says gently. “And lock it.” Ren lets out a shaky breath, turns, and locks the door. “Come here.”

Ren walks up to the desk, standing just over Mishima, and lets his eyes flutter closed when Mishima presses his palm to the side of his face. He’s so _tall_ , just towers over Mishima whenever he wants, and Mishima has to stomp on the need to grab Ren by the hair and yank him down to eye level. “Who was that?”

“Nakaoka,” Ren breathes. Mishima loves him so much; he doesn’t even need to pry. “He’s Ryuji’s… old teammate. We’ve been checking out the track team.”

“Hm,” Mishima says, thumbing gently at the skin under Ren’s eyes. “You and Sakamoto? What are you looking at the track team for? Thinking of joining?”

“No,” Ren laughs quietly. “He was just worried about their new coach and wanted me to tag along.”

Mishima smiles, tipping Ren’s face down. “You’re such a good friend.”

“Yeah, well he’s my bro, so.”

Mishima stops, mouth just a breath away from Ren’s. “Am I your bro?” he says, watching the gentle curve of Ren’s eyelashes. It’s a petty, strange question, but now that he’s asked, he does need the answer.

“Of course,” Ren says gently against his mouth. His breath is warm, sends a little shiver up Mishima’s spine, but he doesn’t like he way he had to ask for it. He pushes back on Ren’s face gently when he tries to lean in closer.

“You like me, don’t you Ren?”

Ren huffs a laugh against his mouth. “What’s gotten into you?”

And _oh_. Mishima doesn’t like that at all.

He pushes Ren back with a hand on his chest. “What do you like about me? How nice I am? How obedient? How I’d let you do anything you want to me without you even having to ask?” He only stops when Ren is pushed up against a desk, hands reaching back to steady himself on the edge.

“Mishima, seriously, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Mishima says lightly. And then, because he can’t really catch it, “I love you.”

Ren’s eyes fly open, and Mishima panics, lunging forward to kiss him. Ren makes a little panicked noise against his mouth, but Mishima smoothes it away with his tongue, sliding across Ren’s lips gently.

“Mishima,” Ren murmurs into his mouth, pushing forward to kiss him harder. Mishima makes a little noise, content to have Ren’s full attention on his, even with the embarrassing weight of his little confession. “Mishima,” Ren says again, pulling away. Mishima follows his mouth with a small whine, only able to peck him on the lips before Ren makes a sound that sounds suspiciously like a laugh. “Are you jealous, baby?”

Mishima freezes. “…was it that obvious?”

Ren presses their mouths together again for a moment. “You’re just easily readable, I’m afraid. Don’t worry,” There’s another kiss to the corner of Mishima’s mouth, and then low on his jaw. “You make it work.”

“R-really?” Mishima says, shivering when he feels Ren’s fingertips start to tug gently where his shirt is tucked in, the cool pads of his fingers coming onto Mishima’s warm skin. “You’re not… mad?”

“Of course not,” Ren laughs, pulling back so he can see Mishima’s face properly. He presses another kiss to Mishima’s nose. “Can I tell you the truth?”

Mishima nods, not really trusting his own voice. Ren tugs his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes flicking off to the side. “It’s kind of hot.”

“Oh,” Mishima says quietly. And then a little louder, “ _Oh._ ”

“Mhm,” Ren says happily. He pushes the hand under Mishima’s shirt up higher on his side, hands leaving little pinpricks of electricity wherever he touches. “I like my men possessive.”

If he’s being completely honest, Mishima didn’t really expect this. He thought that once Ren found out about his little obsession problem, especially after that mess with the Phan Site, that he’d be a little less… enthusiastic. But since when could he ever predict Ren Amamiya?

“Hey,” Ren says, and Mishima’s eyes slide up to his, heavy lidded and a little unfocused. “Are you gonna tell me I’m yours, or do I have to go get Nakaoka again?”

“You’re mine,” Mishima says gently, reaching up to wrap his arms around Ren’s neck. The hands over his skin slide gently, making Mishima’s head go dizzy with arousal. “You know that, though, and you’re still off with Sakamoto and that Okumura girl.” He can feel his smile take on a bit of an edge, Ren’s eyes following the gentle swipe of his tongue over the points of his teeth. “I wonder what it would take to get the world off of your shoulders.”

“You’re doing a pretty bang up job, right now.” Ren says, pulling Mishima tighter against him.

“Y’know,” Mishima says lightly, keeping his eyes fixed on Ren’s mouth. He doesn’t think he has the heart to look him in the eyes right now. “Just now, when I came out to you talking to Nakaoka, I wanted to grab you by the hair and throw you against a desk, right where he could see.” The proximity lets him feel the shiver that rips through Ren, the way his heartbeat picks up and his pretty mouth opens on an exhale. Mishima presses down on one of Ren’s lips with a finger. “I’d fuck you until he can’t think about you without _me_. I’d want all of your friends to know you’re mine. No more rendezvous with Okumura, no more track team excursions with Sakamoto. Just me.” Ren makes a soft sound against his hand that goes straight to his dick, body starting to warm pleasantly. He feels a little drunk, doing this with Ren in the classroom, even with the door locked.

He pushes Ren against the desk until Ren falls, going down on his back, spread delicately across the surface. Mishima suddenly feels ravenous, like Ren is a meal prepared just for him. He trails his fingers across his stomach where his blazer has fallen open, happy under Ren’s attention. “If I could, I’d tie you up nicely, somewhere only I could find you. Wouldn’t you like that?” Ren makes a soft sound when Mishima steps between his legs, hand winding down his stomach to press gently at the slightly bulging fabric of his uniform pants. His breath catches when he realizes Ren is actually _hard_.

“You like that?” he says, half in disbelief, even when Ren nods emphatically, pushing himself up on his elbows. He gropes gently at Ren through his pants, proud of the way Ren groans and tips his head back. “I thought you were so perfect, but I guess you really just want somebody to _own_ you, huh, Ren?”

“All the time,” Ren says, squirming against the desk. “If it was just you and me, I wouldn’t have to worry about _anything_ , right? Not school, or my record, or the Phantom Thieves— _fuck_ , Mishima.”

Mishima grins, tightening the hold on Ren’s thigh. He wants, he _wants_. Everything Ren will give him he’ll take, even if he’s slightly worried he won’t be able to stop taking.

“Off,” he says, reaching up to tug at Ren’s blazer. Ren pulls his arms out, lets Mishima pull the fabric over his shoulders, and Mishima holds it gently by the sleeves, trailing his eyes over Ren, red faced and panting in nothing but a pristine white turtleneck and the dark of his pants. “Give me your hands,” he says, waiting for Ren’s brain to click into action, both hands raised in front of him. “Palms down,” he says, just to be an asshole, to give Ren another instruction to follow. He smiles when Ren does as he says.

He ties the jacket around Ren’s hands and leans forward to pull his glasses off of his face and set them down on a different desk. “You know, I’d rather tie you down to the desk, spread wide and still unable to move.” Ren shivers again, and Mishima leans down presses a kiss to the side of his neck. “But this’ll have to do for now, won’t it?” Ren nods again. “Lay down.”

Ren goes down on his back, head hanging off of the edge on the other side. He’s so _pretty_ , even upside down, with blood rushing to his face and all of his pretty dark curls hanging away. Mishima just runs hands over all the material of his clothes, loathe that he can’t get to the soft skin underneath. Whatever, he can have it later, all he wants. More than Haru, or Sakamoto, or Nakaoka. Ren is _his_ , first and foremost.

He slides out from between Ren’s legs, moving to the other side of the table so he can stand above Ren’s upside-down face. He touches the long line of Ren’s neck with his fingers, tracing over the bob of his Adam’s apple and across the sharp line of his jaw. Ren’s gaze is hazy and heavy, the light grey of his eyes blackened by the swell of his pupils. “I’m gonna fuck your face,” Mishima says, pressing a finger into Ren’s lip. “Right in the classroom, where anybody could see.”

Ren groans, but doesn’t say no, mouth falling open so he can lick at Mishima’s finger. Mishima didn’t think he could love him any more, but his chest pinches tight. “Nobody is ever going to confess to you again. All you’ll have is me.” Ren nods shortly, hands flexing where they’re tied together on his stomach.

He eases his pants just far enough down his hips for his cock to spring free, bobbing into the cool air. “Open your mouth,” Mishima says gently, even though he shoves two fingers past Ren’s lips, smiling when his eyes roll back on a moan. “I really wish I could have tied you to the desk,” he says mournfully, using the hand that isn’t in Ren’s mouth to reach down and stroke gently at his dick. “Legs to each side, spread open. You wouldn’t even be able to cover yourself when someone walks in.”

Ren moans again, loud and messy, a little bit of his saliva starting to drip past Mishima’s fingers and onto his face. Mishima can’t help the little thrill that sends through him, makes him squeeze gently at his cock. “Wider,” he says, sticking more fingers into Ren’s mouth, and he can’t help the little breath that punches out of him when Ren licks over his fingers, tongue darting through the space between his digits. He pulls his fingers out to trail them along Ren’s neck again, smearing his skin shiny with spit. “I wonder if you’d beg, if I asked.”

“You don’t have to ask,” Ren croaks, voice already wrecked. “Please, please, put your dick in my mouth, Mishima. I don’t want to be able to swallow without remembering you, you _own_ me.”

“Shit,” Mishima swears quietly. He’s not used to being in control like this, can usually count on Ren to take up the reigns and leaving him a shaky moaning mess, but this is good too, especially considering how much Ren seems to like it. Cock in hand, he slides it across Ren’s cheek, watching as Ren goes cross eyed trying to get a good look at it. He kind of wishes Ren was on his stomach so he could pull at his hair, but he supposes this’ll do.

He rests the head on his cock on Ren’s inviting lips, shivering when he sees Ren’s tongue dart out to lap slowly at his sensitive skin. The inside of his mouth is warm, he knows, but it’s almost as good to feel Ren gagging for it, trying to stretch his neck forward to get Mishima in his mouth. “Say please,” Mishima says, wrapping his hand gently around Ren’s throat.

“ _Please_ ,” Ren breathes.

Mishima pushes in slowly, groaning when the wet heat of Ren’s mouth envelopes him. Who was he kidding? Ren really is perfect. Ren’s eyes are watering when he opens them again, gazing up pretty and gray at Mishima as he slides out and then back in slowly, heat in his stomach at a breaking point too strong.

“ _Hah,_ R-Ren, nobody else gets to see you like this, d-do they?” It’s not a question, not when Mishima knows the answer. Ren still groans, swallowing around Mishima’s cock as he pushes it past his lips a little faster, slick noises filling the classroom. With the hand on Ren’s throat, Mishima give himself a little leverage to fuck Ren’s throat a little harder, fascinated by the way all of the drool leaking out of his mouth is sliding down his face instead of up, including the tears moving towards his hairline.

“You’re _so_ beautiful,” he coos, pressing gently at Ren’s throat. He can feel him straining, delights in the high noise he makes through his nose. He keeps choking, and it’s different than when Ren sucks his dick at his own pace, now he just flinches his eyes closed and makes pretty noises around the squelching of Mishima’s cock. “Oh, I love you so much.”

Ren gurgles around his cock some more, and Mishima can feel his orgasm starting to curl in on himself. He chases his relief in Ren’s mouth, and when he presses down harder on Ren’s throat and makes him moan, Mishima comes into his mouth, pulling back so he can spray onto Ren’s tongue and then over his face, across his mouth and onto his cheek.

Mishima is panting, staring down blearily at Ren’s face as he tries to catch his own breath, ragged and raspy. His eyelashes are sticky with tears, and he makes a soft sound as some of the come on Ren’s cheek starts to slide down his face.

“You’re so good for me,” Mishima says airily. “C’mere,” he groans, working Ren back up into a sitting position, and then dragging his ass back along the desks. Ren keeps his legs splayed wide without Mishima even needing to ask, and he’s so proud that he reaches down, sliding a hand underneath Ren’s underwear to stroke gently at his dick. His back is warm against Mishima’s chest, and he can feel Ren’s heartbeat race alongside his own, like he’s running up a hill.

“I love you,” Mishima murmurs into his ear. “You’re amazing.” Ren whines, and his hips jerk against the table, but Mishima keeps a hand flared low across his stomach, and it keeps him from moving too much. He presses a kiss to the back of Ren’s ear, and then on his neck, just above where the line of the turtleneck ends.

“I wish someone had walked in,” he whispers, mouth pressed close and hot to Ren’s ear. Ren moans again, hands pulling gently against the jacket tied around his wrists as Mishima strokes him too gently to get him off. “You looked so pretty covered in your tears and my come. You think they would’ve stayed to watch? I bet Sakamoto would have.”

“ _Mishima,_ ” Ren whines, voice breaking. He sounds destroyed, is probably aching in his underwear. Mishima squeezes his hand just to feel Ren’s cock throb, sticky with precum. “I want someone to see,” he breathes, head tipping back as he searches for Mishima’s mouth. “I’m all yours.”

Mishima growls, biting into his mouth as he strokes faster, concerned suddenly with Ren’s pleasure more than his. Ren bucks against his grasp and whines into his mouth, and before long he’s coming into his pants, gasping Mishima’s name when he bites into Ren’s shoulder.

He takes a moment to let Ren catch his breath, and the immediately flushes so hard it feels like he’s got a fever. “I’m so _sorry,_ ” he whines, tipping forward to bury his face in Ren’s neck.

He feels more than hears Ren’s answering chuckle, rattling against where they’re pressed together. “Don’t apologize.” He says airily. “That _was_ pretty hot.”

“W-what if someone heard?” Mishima says, glancing around. “Oh, god, they’re going to expel us for this—”

“Mishima,” Ren sighs, and nuzzles his nose against the side of Mishima’s cheek. It’s sickly sweet, in a way he didn’t really expect, but he can’t keep himself from leaning into it, body relaxing like its out of his control. “It’s all right. Kawakami wanted us to clean anyway, right? We’ll just fix our mess and make sure nobody’s going to snitch.”

Mishima shoots him another nervous look, that makes Ren roll his eyes with a fond smile. “Don’t worry,” he whispers with a wink. “I’ve got connections with the student council.”

Well, Mishima thinks, maybe Ren’s overabundance of friends isn’t _always_ bad.

Ren still hangs out with his friends, which Mishima thinks is fine, because as big a game as he talks, he doesn’t actually want Ren to have to leave them all behind for him. But sometimes, Sakamoto throws an arm around Ren’s shoulder and Mishima waits for the smile that gets thrown his way, the unmistakable edge that says, _Come get me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not done Mishima posting for Kinktober hehehe I'm excited to drop a couple more of these bad boys
> 
> Anyway, for updates and shit my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tobi_yos) and if you want to hear me horny rambling randomly (and me trying to get into writing threads) my [NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/h0ney_bunns). Later!


End file.
